


Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All that chocolate, wasted."</p><p>"It wouldn’t have happened if you’d put something on!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> alex is bumlets, chris is dutchy

“Chris,” Alex panted. He lay back on the bed for a minute, catching his breath, before turning over and wrapping his arm around the blond’s waist and kissing his collarbone.

Chris smiled sleepily in return. He stifled a yawn. “Yeah Alex?”

Alex looked at his boyfriend and pushed some of his hair out of his face. Chris’s bright blue eyes shone out against his pale skin, and Alex got a little distracted. He started, “You’re - ” but stopped himself and looked away. He whispered, “Never mind.”

“What?” Chris sat up a little and frowned a little.

Alex sat up too, then looked down and fiddled with the sheet. “You’re.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “You’re beautiful, Chris.”

Chris blushed a little and smiled shyly. “No I’m not.”

Alex nodded and mumbled, “You are. I mean you’re - What I - You are.”

Chris smiled wider and pulled Alex into a deep kiss. When they pulled back, Chris was still smiling. “I love you, Alex.”

Alex smiled and gave Chris a quick hug. He moved away and Chris yawned. “Yeah, I- Hey, I should start dinner.” He gave Chris another kiss, then grabbed his boxers and put them on.

Chris pouted. “Are the boxers really necessary?” he whined.

Alex smiled as he got out of bed.

He headed into the kitchen and frowned slightly. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Chris - he was pretty sure that he did - but he just couldn’t say it, because he didn’t know if he could make that kind of commitment. They were only in college, after all. If he were being honest though, he was scared of moving too fast and ultimately losing the person he cares about the most.

He got out the pancake batter (yes, pancakes for Christmas dinner. It was Chris’s idea) and a frying pan. “Chris! Do you want chocolate chips?” he shouted.

“Fuck yeah!” Chris called back from their bedroom.

Alex chuckled and grabbed a bag of chocolate chips. As he was pouring the chips into the batter, he felt arms wrap around him, then warm lips pressed against the side of his neck. “Chris.” He tried to turn his head, but he ended up giving him more skin to kiss. “I’m trying to make - ” He finally turned around and then dropped the bag, spilling chocolate everywhere.

Chris pouted. “All that chocolate, wasted,” he said sadly.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you’d put something on.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

Alex smirked as he checked out his boyfriend. “Oh, I am enjoying it. You just startled me, that’s all.” He gave Chris one last look before pouring out some of the batter onto the frying pan. “You know if you’re not doing anything, you could clean up all those chocolate chips.”

Chris dropped to his knees and began to scoop up the chocolate chips. After a few moments, Alex felt Chris’s fingers playing with the elastic of his boxers. “Chris,” he said warningly, “don’t you want dinner?”

“I would rather have you.” Chris stopped playing with his boxers and looked up looking extremely sexy, in an adorable way, with his big blue eyes and floppy blond hair.

“Well I’m not going to stop you.”

Chris grinned and slipped off Alex’s boxers.

***

As Alex lay with Chris on the kitchen floor, the smell of something burning reached his nose. “Oh shit. The pancakes. Chris, where’d you put my boxers?”

“I don’t know! I wasn’t paying attention,” Chris said from where he lounged on the floor.

Alex chuckled and gave Chris a quick kiss before he stood up and threw away the burnt pancakes. “Do you want to go get dressed?”

“Not really,” Chris said with an impish grin.

“Chris, go get dressed. Otherwise you won’t get to open up your Christmas present.”

“Alex. Stay naked. Otherwise you won’t get your Christmas present,” Chris responded jokingly.

Alex rolled his eyes. “And while you’re back there, grab my clothes, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris grudgingly said as he went into the bedroom.

Alex shook his head, amused, as he poured more batter into the pan.

“Here you go.” Chris came back into the room - wearing clothing this time. He tossed some clothes at Alex, which he quickly put on.

“You didn’t get me a shirt?”

Chris smiled innocently and replied, “Nope! I put on clothes. Can I open my presents now? Please?”

Alex smiled at his boyfriend’s child-like demeanor. “Okay. Let me finish these pancakes. I don’t want these to burn.”

Chris pouted a little, but bounced over and sat next to the gifts that he’d been studying all week. There were two boxes sitting on the table. The first one was small and book-shaped. The second one was a bigger box, and when someone shook it - which Alex knew Chris had - nothing made any noise. Knowing Chris’s habit of snooping, he’d taped everything together so the gifts wouldn’t move.

“Alex! Hurry up!” Chris whined.

Alex laughed and turned off the stove. “Okay, give me a second.” He headed into the bedroom and grabbed a package from inside his desk. He hid the package behind his back and went back to Chris.

“Alex, you open yours first!” Chris said excitedly as he handed the smaller package to him.

He took it and opened it. “Chris,” he whispered. He flipped through the pages of his favorite book. He hadn’t been able to find the edition he wanted; the edition Chris just gave him.

Chris bit his lip and nervously asked, “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Alex replied, “I’ve been looking for this since - ”

Chris smiled and cut him off, “Since you read it last year.”

Alex smiled at him and kissed him lightly. In that moment, any remaining doubts disappeared and he realized he really did love him. He thought about telling him that, but instead said, “Thanks, babe.” He looked down at his book quickly, then back up to his boyfriend. “Open yours, Chris.” He fidgeted with the package that he was holding behind his back.

Chris eagerly grabbed the box, shook it, and frowned before ripping the paper and opening the box. Chris looked at it for a few seconds before laughing. “Aww, Alex, I’m touched. You got me just what I wanted! Sex toys! But you taped them together.” He narrowed his eyes at Alex as he asked, suspicious, “Why?”

Alex answered with a smirk, “Because it was so entertaining to watch you try to figure out what I’d gotten you.”

“Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting them. We might just have to test them out. As soon as I figure out how to untape them.”

“Before we do that, I, uh,” he pulled the package out from behind him and gave it to Chris, “have one more thing. Merry Christmas.”

Chris looked at him, with the most endearing look of confusion. “Alex, you already got me something.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just wanted you to have it.” Alex watched his boyfriend carefully open the gift. Inside, there was a simple photo album. The cover read “Chris” in bright blue letters. Chris looked up at Alex, a little shocked, before turning to the first page. There was a collage of their friends, with a bigger picture of Chris and Alex in the middle. Chris had fallen asleep with his head in Alex’s lap while he was reading a book with one hand. The other hand was holding onto Chris’s.

Alex watched anxiously as Chris flipped through the rest of the pages. “Do you like it?” he asked hopefully.

Chris looked up at him, his eyes shining. “It’s amazing.” He kissed him gently. “Love you,” he murmured against Alex’s lips.

Alex let out a small sigh, partially from relief and partially from the kiss. He took his hand then gently kissed his palm. When he glanced up, Chris was watching him with a quizzical expression. He quickly looked away but kissed his palm again.

Faintly, Alex mumbled into his palm, “Love you too.”

Suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug, and Chris pressed his face against his neck. He cupped Chris’s chin and kissed him lightly. “Was that okay?” he asked, biting his lip.

Chris nodded. “I didn’t know if you’d ever actually say it.” He kissed him again. “It means so much that you did.”

Alex blinked a few times. “So you knew?”

“Of course!” He grinned. “You talk in your sleep, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
